1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle door structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle door structure with a window opening that includes a seal support bracket that is removable from the vehicle door structure to allow installation and removal of window glass from the vehicle door structure.
2. Background Information
Vehicle door structures typically include a window opening with window glass that is movable between a first position where the window glass covers the window opening, to a second position where the window glass is moved into the vehicle door structure exposing the window opening. Installation and removal of the window glass requires dis-assembly of the vehicle door structure.